The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Electronic wallets and payment systems have become more and more common. While the wallets themselves are relatively easy to use, the wallets have to be added to e-commerce web sites. The additional coding on the e-commerce web site may be cumbersome and may create conflicts with existing code. Further, the expertise necessary to add the wallet code can be a challenge to find and may be expensive. At the same time, users appreciate the ease of use of a mobile wallet where lengthy personal account numbers are not necessary.